The sacred gift of better or worse
by Bamboo TasukinoBaka
Summary: I swear it was the baka who came up with the title! this is our first (my second) fanfic, reveiws are accepted but please no flames. A TasukixNuriko yaoi with some non-con (dont know what that is? you'll be unpleasantly surprised) ^_^ LONG summary, it's


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TNB: I'm Tasuki_no_baka!!!   
Bamboo: * thwaps Tasuki_no_baka * And I'm Bamboo.   
TNB: * rubs head, cursing and screaming at Bamboo until she gets hit again* Just introduce the goddamn fuckin' fic!!   
Bamboo: *another smack* Speak more respectfully to your elders!   
TNB: You're not older!! You're fuckin' younger!!   
Bamboo: Your point...? Anyway before the baka gets a chance to speak again this is our fic or rpg whatever you want. Its happy then sad then mean and then...what's after that?  
TNB: *shrug* I don't know...you fuckin' smacked me!!  
Bamboo: You'd think you'd learn something from it....  
TNB: Huh? What'cha talkin' about?  
Bamboo: *mutters* Lost cause...don't bother...keep telling yourself....Anyway this a Tasuki and Nuriko pairing because-  
TNB: They're the fucking best!!! *gets hit again* I always get hurt....  
Bamboo: It's yaoi/ shonen ai but well you're warned now. Plus there's other stuff...* cough * rape! Just slight well it's not descriptive or anything really....  
TNB: * big eyes * I get what?!   
Bamboo: Ano...nothing! * nervous laugh * Oh! And you can email us at Japan51@hotmail.com and Tasuki_no_baka@hotmail.com !!  
TNB: Email!!! Email!!!  
Bamboo: Please let something knock Tasuki_no_baka on the head....please for the love of Suzaku....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tasuki: Damnit Nuriko give me back my tessen!  
Nuriko: *holds it above his head* :P~~~~ Iie!  
Tasuki: Mother-*jumps* Give. It. Back!  
Nuriko: NO ^_^ BAKA!  
Tasuki: Then I'll kick your ass!  
Nuriko: You wish!  
Tasuki: No I'll see it! *throws punch*  
Nuriko: *catches his fist and twists it* Baka, getting yourself hurt ne?  
Tasuki: Ow! Shit! Shit! Shit! *squirms* Let me go!  
Nuriko: Nope! You deserve it :P  
Tasuki: *tries to kick Nuriko in the shin*  
Nuriko: *flips him over and giggles* You're an idiot.  
Tasuki: *rubs back of head and pouts* That hurt damnit.  
Nuriko: That was the point.  
Tasuki: *scowls* Bitch.  
Nuriko: *picks him up* Care to repeat that?  
Tasuki: *grins and shows off a solitary fang* Repeat what?  
Nuriko: *smirk* That's what I thought.  
Tasuki: *shifts leg and trips Nuriko* And that's what I fuckin' thought! *laughs*  
Nuriko: *growls, grabs him by the wrist and throws him into a rock* BAKA!  
Tasuki: Ow....*slides down rock s.d.*  
Nuriko: *angry face*  
Tasuki: *shakes head forcefully* Well if ya had just given me back what was mine this wouldn'ta   
happened!  
Nuriko: You don't deserve it.  
Tasuki: *narrows eyes* And you don't either? Fuck....  
Nuriko: Humph. Tasuki no oro.  
Tasuki: What the fuck didya call me slut?!  
Nuriko: You heard it asshole, its just basic Japanese or is that above your intelligence level?  
Tasuki: *growls and mutters under breath*  
Nuriko: You want your Goddamned tessen? *throws it far, far away* Go get it.  
Tasuki: *narrows eyes* I will! Why don't you go find Hotohori to play with then!  
*storms off and muttering*  
Stupid...stupid damned Nuriko! Sonofabitch!  
Motherfucking...asshole...stupid jerkoff!!  
Damn and the sonofabitch decides to pull this bullshit late too!!  
Shit...where the fuck am I? *finds tessen and still cursing*  
Figure: *chi blasts him in the side out of nowhere *  
Tasuki: *slams into tree* Goddamnit....  
*rubs shoulder* What the fuck....?  
Figure: *comes up behind him and slams the hilt of his sword into Tasuki's temple*  
Tasuki: *slumps unconscious*   
*****************scene change*****************   
  
Nuriko: *griping* Stupid dumbass, made me mess up my hair....  
*pouts* And I think I broke a nail, I hope he gets lost. It serve him right. Che.  
Chechecheche...SHIMATTA THAT BAKA!  
And he had to go mention Hotohori-sama...damn.  
*kicks a tree, making it fall over* Shimatta....*sigh*  
Hotohori-sama....*wistful sigh*  
*gay Nuriko giggle(tm)* Tasuki no baka does have kawaii fangs though! ^_^  
  
*****************scene change****************  
  
Tasuki: *coming to*  
Wha....  
Shi....*tries to rubs head from huge pain there but can't*  
*hears chains rattle* No...Damn.... *struggles to remember anything*  
Wha...the fuck....  
Figure: Don't strain yourself trying to remember Suzaku Shichi Seishi.  
Tasuki: *strains eyes to where voice came from*  
Wha...*tries to look unfazed* Where the hell are you bastard?!  
Nakago: *kicks him in the back and walks around into his line of vision* Hn. Baka.  
Tasuki: Nak...Nakago?!? *snarls* Let me go right now and face me!!  
Nakago: *short laugh* I'm utterly terrified.  
Tasuki: Sonofabitch! Too much of a baby to fight in front of me ?!? Have to use tricks asshole??  
Nakago: *takes a step closer and punches him hard in the stomach* You're in no position Shichi Seishi.  
Tasuki: *gasps for air* You...you...damnit....You're...not gonna...get away....  
Nakago: *jerks him up by his hair* You Suzaku Shichi Seishi are so...pathetic. *kisses him*  
Tasuki: *eyes open wide and freezes stunned* *snaps back into reality and struggles but no real place to go*  
Nakago: Pathetic...but cute. Very "cute".  
Tasuki: *eyes wide with fear*  
Nakago: *evil smirk*   
Tasuki: *attempts to jerk back farther* *chains keep snapping him back into place*  
Nakago: *grabs him by the base of his shirt and jerks him closer*   
Tasuki: *shakes head* No!! Let me go now!   
Nakago: *smirk* And what are you going to do if I don't?  
Tasuki: I'm gonna...I'm gonna....  
Nakago: You're gonna....?  
Tasuki: As soon as I get outta here I'm gonna kick your ass!!  
Nakago: *laugh* I'd enjoy watching you try, it may prove entertaining. But this is more entertaining for me. *kisses him again*  
Tasuki: *scream is muffled by kiss* *turns head rapidly* NO!!  
Nakago: *punches him again*  
Tasuki: *gasps for air and winces in pain*  
Nakago: *sneer* Suzaku Seishi...so weak.  
Tasuki: *breathing becomes more erratic as pain increases*  
Nakago: *yanks Tasuki against him and kisses again*   
Tasuki: *attempts to distance himself as far as possible*  
Nakago: *rips his shirt* Truly pathetic, this should by...fun, well at least for me.  
Tasuki: *eyes go wider and brim with tears and both physical and emotional pain takes over* No....*shakes head multiple times not believing it*  
Nakago: *smirk* I'm surprised Shichi Seishi, I thought you'd handle this better.  
Tasuki: *tears falls and begins to stain cheeks*  
Nakago: *licks them away and sneers* It's a shame, I'll have to do this more often  
You're pathetic, this was to easy. Weak Suzaku Shichi Seishi.  
Tasuki: *tries to stop crying* Yea...I'm sure it was easy when you only use tricks to get what you...want ya bastard....  
Nakago: *smirk* And who was dumb enough to fall for the tricks. *kisses forcefully and try to get some tongue* *yanks his head back and punches him*  
Tasuki: * winces and gasps for air*   
Nakago: *slugs him again* Enjoying yourself?  
Tasuki: *gasps for air and forces head to clear* Sonofa- *gasps* bitch...*gasps* bastard....  
*shakes head* Maybe...your mother shoulda taught ya to be better....  
Nakago: *narrows eyes and punches him as hard as he can by adding a little chi to it*   
Tasuki: *wheezes and coughs*  
Nakago: *kisses, forcing his tongue into Tasuki's mouth* *tears the rest of his shirt off while he's in shock*   
Tasuki: *struggles but only tears shirt more*   
Nakago: *starts ripping his pants*  
Tasuki: NO!!!!! Don't touch me!!  
Nakago: *only tears shirt more* What can a weak Seishi like you do to stop me?  
Tasuki: *eyes tear again as more clothing and dignity is stripped*  
*holds back sob* My friends...will come....  
Nakago: They'll be too late.  
Tasuki: *lower lip quivers* Too late for what?  
Nakago: Take a wild guess.  
Tasuki: *sobs* No... please God...no....  
Nakago: Oh, but yes. *evil smirk as he moves closer to Tasuki*   
*Tasuki's screams and sobs are drowned out in the echoes of the dungeon*  
  
****************scene change****************  
  
Chichiri: He has been gone too long no da!!  
Tamahome: So what?  
Nuriko: Baka probably got drunk or lost....  
Tamahome: Exactly! The baka drinks wayyyy to much !!  
Nuriko: THAT'S an understatement.  
Chichiri: Well...that might have happened...but I think he would told us first no da!!  
Chiriko: Hai, but you never can be sure with Tasuki-san.  
Chichiri: Well...who was with him last no da?  
Nuriko: *suddenly finds the ground extremely interesting*   
Tamahome: *exasperates sigh* Who would wanna hang out with that baka?! He's too stupid for his own good!  
Chiriko: Tamahome-san! *extreme disapproving look*   
Nuriko: *mumbles*  
Tamahome: *fidgets* Well he can be very stupid the baka!  
Nuriko: So can you.  
Tamahome: *blank look* H-hey!! What does that mean??  
Nuriko: *mocking him* "Oh Miaka I'll save you! Miaka I'll protect you!...But now I'm evil and I...hate you and love Yui, but I still love you!" Baka.  
Tamahome: *blushes* Well at least I don't dress like a girl!!  
Nuriko: *blinks* So what's your point?  
Chichiri: *raises voice* Stop it the both of you!  
*lowers voice* I've got a bad feeling no da and we shouldn't be fighting no da....  
Nuriko: *frown* Nani? We weren't fighting....  
Chichiri: *frowns* Nuriko....  
Nuriko: *sighs and pouts slightly* I think your over-reacting.  
Chichiri: *resumes normal behavior* Well that might be true no da but we should still look for him no da! Everybody agreed no da?  
Tamahome: *mumbles under breath*  
Mitsukake: *nods head*  
Nuriko: I guess....  
Chiriko: Hai!  
Hotohori: Very good insight Chichiri, I'll trust you on this.  
Chichiri: Very good no da!  
We'll split into two teams and take different trails to cover more ground no da!  
Nuriko: *glomps onto Hoto's arm* I'll go with hiekia!  
Chichiri: Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Hotohori will be the first team no da!  
Nuriko: *pouts* Damn.  
Chichiri: And Nuriko, Chiriko and I the next team no da! *pats Chiriko on the head*   
Chiriko: *screws up his face* Chichiri-san, don't kudasai.  
Chichiri: *sweatdrop* *whispers* Sorry.....*louder* We can go now no da and see what we'll find no da!!  
Nuriko: *still miffed about not being with Hotohori* Alright...  
Chichiri: Well then lets go no da!!  
  
*all Seishi split up*  
  
*Nuriko, Chiriko, and Chichiri walking together*  
  
Chichiri: Well at least it's not a bad night out no da.  
Chiriko: *looks at the sky* It's going to rain, there's a great deal of cumulus cloud formations....  
Chichiri: *laughs* Well then when will it be no da?  
Chiriko: Tonight or early tommorow. ^_^  
Chichiri: Well then we better get a move on no da! Nuriko no da?  
Nuriko: *mutters*  
Chichiri: Nani?  
Nuriko: Never mind...*under breath* I wanted to go with Hotohori sama....  
Chichiri: *sweatdrops* Gomen ne...I just thought that...never mind no da.  
*continues walking at a faster pace*  
Nuriko: *walks faster*   
Chiriko: *half runs/jogs to keep up*  
*stops suddenly* ...C-chichiri san? *eyes get wide* A-ano...  
Chichiri: Hai Chiriko? Nani no da?  
Chiriko: A.....*points to a lump a few yards from the side of the road*  
Chichiri: *focuses eyes* Nani?...I don't see anything no da....  
Nuriko: I see it...*goes over* SHIT!   
Chichiri: *runs over and face goes pale*  
Tasuki: *unconscious with multitude of bruises and cuts all over body with clothes torn*  
Chiriko: *gets the look again* O_O N-nuriko? That's not...it isn't...right? *word that he shouldn't know*  
Chichiri: *gets into a serious mode* Chiriko go ahead and find the others...we found him no da.  
Chiriko: H-hai....*starts running in the direction of wherever the others went*  
Chichiri: *glances at Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *chews his lip*  
Chichiri: *frowns* *quietly* Lets get him back to Konan no da.  
*unties cape and covers Tasuki* *starts to pick him up*  
Nuriko: I'll take him Chichiri.  
Chichiri: Hai....* puts Tasuki in Nuriko's arms carefully*  
Tasuki: *stirs painfully but doesn't wake*  
Chichiri: *starts to walk ahead*  
Nuriko: *follows more slowly and carefully*  
  
******************scene change*********************  
  
Mitsukake: He's in incredibly bad shape. You're lucky you found him when you did.  
*frowns at marks on wrists* *spies horrible gash on head*  
Nuriko: *fidgeting nervously*  
Mitsukake: He certainly wasn't taken willingly.  
Tamahome: How'd the baka do all of this?  
Chichiri: *stern glance at Tomahome*  
Nuriko: Is he gonna be alright?   
Mitsukake: Hai...*sighs* just barely. *starts to heal Tasuki*  
Hotohori: I don't understand how this happened.  
Are you sure that he simply wasn't with the wrong group of people?  
Maybe he brought it on himself.  
Nuriko: *glares at him* Bullshit! This isn't something you bring on yourself! If he had...  
"brought it on himself" then the worse he could have done was gotten a hangover and maybe...a black eye or a broken rib, but Tasuki wouldn't let this happen!!   
Hotohori: *frowns disapprovingly* You ought to calm down Nuriko. You shouldn't get so worked up.  
Nuriko: I'M NOT WORKED UP!!  
*all Seishi are very startled and worried*  
Hotohori: Perhaps you should leave until you've calmed down.  
Nuriko: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I'M CALM! *slams his fist into a table, shattering it* Oops.  
Chichiri: *put hands on Nuriko's shoulders* We should all get some rest and leave Tasuki be for now.  
Nuriko: *ignoring him* Why isn't he waking up? I thought Mitsukake healed him, shouldn't he wake up?!  
Tamahome: Nuriko is right shouldn't he wake up?  
Mitsukake: Maybe he doesn't want to wake up.  
Nuriko: *grabs Mitsukake by the collar* What do you MEAN he doesn't wanna wake up!?!  
Mitsukake: *stares dead even at Nuriko* Exactly what I said.  
Tamahome: Nuriko calm down!!  
Nuriko: *breathing heavily* *lets go of Mitsukake*  
Chichiri: *gives all a hard stare* We are going to be going now. Are you going to go to sleep Nuriko no da?  
Nuriko: Iie...  
Chichiri: *nods in understanding and leaves*  
Chiriko: Don't worry Nuriko-san! Tasuki will be okay! He always has before! ^_^  
Nuriko: *sighs and sinks down to the floor* Yeah....  
Chiriko: *gives Nuriko a little hug* Bye Nuriko-san!  
Nuriko: Ja....  
Chiriko: *leaves*  
Hotohori: *nods in general direction and leaves*  
Mitsukake: *also nods and leaves*  
Tamahome: Nuriko...don't worry hai? Chiriko's right...the baka always pulls through!  
Nuriko: Hmm. *nods*  
Tamahome: *gives wave and leaves*  
Nuriko: *leans against the wall* Shimatta...you'd better be ok....  
If you're not then...I'll be forced to beat up Mitsukake for not doing his job....  
Nuriko no baka...if I hadn't thrown your tessen this wouldn't have happened....*sigh*  
*eventually drifts off to sleep*  
Tasuki: ...........................no.......  
.....stop......no....please...no more......  
no more............no.......please help.....somebody....god no.....  
please...somebody.........anybody......save ...me.......please...........  
please!.....No......No.......stop it....stop it!   
ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgo  
dohgodohgodohgodohgod No!!!...No!! No!! No!!  
Nuriko: *wakes up* Nani? Tasuki! Wake up! *puts a hand on his shoulder* Wake UP!  
Tasuki: *still screaming* No!! No!! No!! NO!!!!!  
Nuriko: Tasuki! TASUKI! *shakes him gently*  
Tasuki: NO!!!No!! Please God No more!  
Nuriko: *shakes him hard by normal standards* WAKE UP!  
Tasuki: *startles awake and eyes go wide* *immediately backs up from Nuriko from fear*  
Wha...*eyes still wide* Where...am I?  
Nuriko: *smiles, a little hurt* Back here...at the palace...oh God, I was so worried about you...gomen.  
Tasuki: *still incredibly scared* The...palace?  
Nuriko: *nods slowly*   
Are...are you ok? *reaches out to touch his arm*   
Tasuki: *jerks back* *eyes still wide* H-Hai!  
Nuriko: *pulls his hand back* You're sure? Can I get you anything?  
Tasuki: Iie!  
Nuriko: O-ok....  
Tasuki: Just...go...please...I'm fine.  
Nuriko: If...if that's what you want *stands up and leaves feeling hurt*  
Tasuki: Arigatou....  
*clutches knees to chest and begins to sob*  
  
* * * * *  
  
*all except Tasuki at breakfast table*  
  
Mitsukake: I'm surprised he healed as fast as he did.  
Chichiri: Just good news no da!  
Tamahome: Well the baka will be out and about soon doing something else.  
Chiriko: Don't be so negative Tamahome-san.  
Tamahome: Gomen....Oh well.  
Hotohori: Everything does appear to be going smoothly...^_^ that's excellent.  
Chichiri: After breakfast I gotta get some food in Tasuki no da! Must be starving no da!  
*gets up and starts to leave carrying an armload of food*  
Nuriko: *stands up* I'll help. Matte Chichiri, I'm coming too!   
Chichiri: *struggles with all the food and door* H-hai!  
Nuriko: *takes the food* ^_^  
Chichiri: *starts to walk off with Nuriko to Tasuki's room*  
Open up Tasuki-san! We brought food no da!  
Tasuki: *muffled* I'm not hungry.  
Nuriko: C'mon Tasuki-chan eat something!  
Chichiri: *frowns* Well ya gotta eat Tasuki-san no da!  
Tasuki: I just wanna be left alone...is that so hard to fuckin' ask?!  
Chichiri: *sets jaw*  
Nuriko: You're GOING to eat something Tasuki, whether you want to or not!  
Chichiri: *puts hand on Nuriko's shoulder* Then we'll just leave it in your room Tasuki-chan no da. *knocks once and enters*  
Tasuki: *laying on stomach with back to them**multitude of bruises visble on back*  
Nuriko: *follows in after Chichiri*  
Tasuki: *mumbles* Fine then drop it off. *still doesn't face them*  
Chichiri: Hai Tasuki-chan no da.  
*turns to leave after dropping food off* Eat something Tasuki-chan please no da.  
Nuriko: I'll stay here Chichiri.  
Tasuki: *stiffens* No. No you won't. Go a-fuckin'-way.  
Nuriko: I'm not going to leave, do you have any idea how worried about you I was? ....  
I thought you were gonna die! Shit, the least you can do is just let me stay here!  
Tasuki: I don't give a flying fuck how worried you were. I told you to go away!  
Nuriko: *pissed off-hurt* Well you SHOULD! Shit Tasuki, even if you don't I just want to stay here....If your still mad about that fight, I'm really really sorry and I know it's all my fault, but-  
Tasuki: But what?!? The only way you can ever help me is by going away and leaving me the fuck alone!! What makes you think I want you to stay in here?!? Huh?  
Nuriko: I didn't say you wanted me to! I said I wanted to, alright?!  
Tasuki: I don't care!!! I don't give a flying fuck what you want ever!!  
Get the hell away from me NOW!!!  
Nuriko: *quietly, and icily* Fine. * stalks out *  
*whips back around* I'll just leave and let you sit here and burn in hell for all I care!   
*gets right next to his face* You're such an ASSHOLE!  
Tasuki: *gasps* *tries to back away*  
Chichiri: *attempts to get closer to them *  
Nuriko: *grabs him by the wrist and jerks him forward* Why d'ya have to be such an ass!?!   
If you'd tell me what happened then I could help!   
Tasuki: *eyes go wide with fear* No!!! Don't touch me!!  
*struggles to get out of Nuriko's iron grip*  
Nuriko: *wont let go* Not until you tell me!   
Tasuki: Let me go!!! Please!!!  
Nuriko: What I just say?! Not until you tell me!   
Tasuki: No!! Leave me alone!!!! *fear in Tasuki's eyes* Don't touch me!!!  
Nuriko: *sees the look and lets his hand slide off Tasuki's wrist*   
Tasuki: *gets as far away from Nuriko is possible* *cradles hand and lower lip quivers in fear*  
Nuriko: *Tasuki's eyes are what scare him the most*  
*backs up his eyes locked on Tasuki's* Sumimasen....  
Tasuki: ...Don't ...touch...me...d-don't...please d-don't....  
Chichiri: *slowly walks behind Nuriko and puts hand on shoulder*  
*Gently* Lets go no da.  
Nuriko: *tears his gaze away from Tasuki* Chichiri I didn't mean to, I just....  
Chichiri: *raises hand to silence him* Lets just go no da.  
Nuriko: *nods*  
Chichiri: *leaves and guides Nuriko out and leaves Tasuki alone*  
*slowly guides Nuriko to pond where Chichiri fishes*  
Nuriko-san...what do you think...happened to Tasuki no da?  
Nuriko: *looks up at him* I...I don't know....  
Chichiri: Honestly...you really don't....Nuriko think back please...can you...can you...do that....  
Nuriko: Hai....*thinks back*  
Chichiri: *shuts eyes fiercely* How...how did Tasuki look...when we first found him?  
Nuriko: *frowns and closes his eyes trying to remember* He was really beat up and bruised and stuff....  
Chichiri: ...That's right...but...how did...his clothes look to you ?  
Nuriko: They were....*realization hits* Oh God....*sits down on a rock* Oh God poor Tasuki....*eyes well up with sympathy*  
Chichiri: *sighs and nods*  
Nuriko: That just explains everything...God...now I feel worse....  
Chichiri: Don't do that....Tasuki is probably just trying to disassociate everything possibly about ...  
the...he'll have to face it sooner or later...you didn't know....  
Nuriko: But if I hadn't gotten into a fight then he wouldn't have gone and it wouldn't have happened....  
Chichiri: That wasn't your fault!  
Nuriko: Yes it was! You just don't understand....  
Chichiri: It would have happened one way or another....You didn't do any of those things to Tasuki!  
Nuriko: I know but...just never mind.  
Tasuki: You are a very dear friend to Tasuki...he didn't mean any of those things he said no da.  
He's just too scared to even be touched now....*sighs* I think if anybody can help Tasuki it's you.  
Nuriko: But, he hates me now, and it's my fault that happened.  
Chichiri: *smiles* He doesn't hate you. Tasuki takes everything you say very seriously. He respects you greatly. I can tell no da!  
Nuriko: Bullshit...I'm just your local cross dressing freak, no one respects that, not even Tasuki.  
Chichiri: That's not true!! I can tell Tasuki cares for you deeply!...And I might be wrong but I think that it is a mutual feeling....  
Nuriko: *reddens slightly and says nothing*  
Chichiri: Hmmm?  
Chichiri: *grins* Well ya know what I think no da?  
Nuriko: Nani?  
Chichiri: I think you should try to talk to him right now no da! Just don't freak him out no da!  
*pushes Nuriko lightly* Go on no da!  
Nuriko: Ano....*sighs and knocks on Tasuki's door*  
Tasuki: *sigh* Just go 'way....  
Nuriko: Please can I come in?  
Tasuki: No.  
Nuriko: Onigai? *opens the door and steps in*  
Tasuki: *still not facing Nuriko and laying down on bed* I thought I toldya to leave me the hell alone.  
Nuriko: Yeah, you did.  
Tasuki: Then you're here because....?  
Nuriko: *sits down* Ano...I, um, I know about what happened...  
Tasuki: *stiffens* About what?  
Nuriko: Chichiri told me about it...I know about what happened to you after I threw your tessen, and why you were so beat up....  
Tasuki: *still not facing Nuriko* I was beat up because I was captured.   
Nuriko: I know what happened while you were captured Tasuki.  
Tasuki: I...I...don't know what you're...talking...about....  
Nuriko: Yes you do....  
Tasuki: * visibly tightens *...You must be mistaken then...nothing happened....  
Nuriko: *stands up and gingerly takes a step towards him* Quit lying to me, onigai.  
Tasuki: *voice cracks* I...I don't have to do anything I don't want to! Just go away!  
Nuriko: I'm not leaving.  
Tasuki: *death grip on pillow* Well I don't wanna fucking say anything to you! Why the fuck  
are you even here?!  
Nuriko: Because, ano, Chichiri said it was a good idea, and I'm not asking you to talk....  
Just let me stay here.   
Tasuki: *more quietly* For what?  
Nuriko: For nothing, I just want to.  
Tasuki: Fine then but don't expect anything from me!  
Nuriko: I never did.  
Tasuki: G-good then! I'm glad! I don't even see why you're here! I don't need a goddamn nursemaid! I'm perfectly fine on my own!  
Nuriko: I'm not here for you, I'm here for me. And I feel bad because this whole thing is my fault.  
Tasuki: Na-Nani?! *turns over to face Nuriko* What the fuck are you thinking it's not your fault!  
*scowls* Baka! What do you know?! *turns back over*  
Nuriko: Obviously a lot more then you, or it would be clear that it was my fault.  
Tasuki: *scoffs* That's a stupid idea even for you!  
Nuriko: *shrugs* I guess, that's what Chichiri said too.  
Tasuki: You're here even more cause you feel guilty or what fucking ever is so stupid!  
I don't know why you're bothering then!  
Nuriko: Fine then I WON'T bother you, I'll just sit here and not say anything. *sits on the floor*  
Tasuki: That's fine with me! *mumbles under breath*  
Nuriko: *sits there*  
Tasuki: *after a few moments of silence* And you're just not gonna say a goddamn thing?!  
Nuriko: *nods*  
Tasuki: I don't need you here! GO leave me!  
Nuriko: Iie.  
Tasuki: I for damn sure don't need your pity!  
Nuriko: Who said anything about pity?  
Tasuki: ...Humph...I'm not speaking to you 'cause I don't want you here!  
Nuriko: *shrugs* Alright.  
Tasuki: *mumbles more *fidgets nervously* And quit looking at me then! I don't like it!  
Nuriko: I thought you weren't talking to me, hai? I have to look at something.  
Tasuki: Well it doesn't have to be me!  
Nuriko: Che, I guess you got enough attention earlier.  
Tasuki: *tightens* I want you to go now.  
Nuriko: I'm not leaving.  
Tasuki: Why are you being so stubborn?! I want to be alone.  
Nuriko: I'm not going to leave you alone so get used to it.  
Tasuki: If you really felt bad then you'd leave.  
Nuriko: The worst thing I could do would be to leave you alone after you got....*trails off*  
Tasuki: *clenches body in fright*  
Nuriko: *puts a hand gently (for normal people) on his shoulder* You must really be mad, you won't...even look at me.  
Tasuki: *trembling lightly* I'm not...mad at you.  
Nuriko: *gives his shoulder a light squeeze* Gomen ne, you should be mad.  
Tasuki: *shakes head with his back still Nuriko* You never did anything but be nice to me....  
Aside from Kouji...you're ....the only person I really...cared about....  
Nuriko: N-nani?  
Tasuki: *holds back sob* Gomen...ne....  
Nuriko: Tasuki? Iie, you didn't do anything....  
Tasuki: *shakes head fiercely* Iie...no it's always my fault...I'm not strong enough....  
*buries face into pillow*  
Nuriko: *walks around to the other side of the bed and kneels down next to him*  
Tasuki: *back shaking slightly*   
Nuriko: Tasuki-chan...*puts a hand on his back* stop talking like that, you're stronger then a lot of people....  
Tasuki: *muffled noises*  
Nuriko: Tasuki? *puts a finger under his chin and lifts his face up*  
Tasuki: *tears running down cheeks*  
Nuriko: *face gets all sad* Oh Tasuki-chan....  
Tasuki: *lower lip quivers* Gomen ne....I shouldn't *sob* be a Suzaku Seishi! *begins to sob harder*  
Nuriko: Tasuki-chan no baka....*starts to hug him, but isn't sure of the reaction*  
Tasuki: *pushes him self into Nuriko and sobs clutching Nuriko's shoulders and crying onto Nuriko's neck*  
Nuriko: *hugs him tightly and rocks back and forth feeling the tears soaking into his shirt* Shh....  
Tasuki: *sobbing* I'm sooo sorry Nuriko-sama! I'm sorry!!  
Its *sob* my fault! I'm too weak! *sobbing resumes*  
Nuriko: Iie, don't talk like that! Everything's fine now...you're not weak you're one of the strongest people I know....  
Tasuki: No! *sobs* Even he knew I was so weak! *sobs* You've always been better! I'm just a idiot!  
Nuriko: You're going to listen to him? Tasuki-sama, whoever he was...the last thing you should do is listen to him.  
Tasuki: I *sobs* don't even deserve to be your friend! *sobs and tries to push himself away*  
Nuriko: If your not my friend then I don't have any....Please, Tasuki-koi...please don't leave me.  
Tasuki: *sobbing quiets* N-nani...demo...you love Hotohori....  
Nuriko: I used to...but I'm not sure anymore...heh, this is probably the last thing you wanna hear...but I...ano....*whispers* Wo ai ni.   
Tasuki: *eyes go wide* N-nani? I never thought you even liked me. ...Let alone....  
Nuriko: Sumimasen. *stands up and starts walking to the door*   
Tasuki: *grabs hand* Matte.  
Nuriko: *looks up at him* Nani?  
Tasuki: *smiles ever so gently and rests his hand on Nuriko's cheek*  
*leans down and starts to kiss Nuriko lightly on the lips*  
Nuriko: *blushes slightly under his lips but deepens the kiss*  
Tasuki: *ends kiss and continues to embrace Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on Tasuki's shoulder*  
Tasuki: Nuriko....  
Nuriko: Nani?  
Tasuki: Will...will you...stay with me...tonight?  
Nuriko: *small smile* Of course.  
Tasuki: Arigatou....  
Nuriko: *yawns and leans against Tasuki*  
Tasuki: Do you wanna take the bed?  
Nuriko: *sleepily* No, you can have it....  
Tasuki: *concerned frown* What about you?  
Nuriko: Well...I guess we could share if ya want....  
Tasuki: *turns crimson, near the same shade as his head*  
Nuriko: *small smirk* Is 'da wittle Tasuki blushing? *grins and pokes Tasuki's nose*  
Tasuki: No...no...I don't ever blush! *turns more red*  
Nuriko: *giggles* You look like a tomato.   
Tasuki: *blank look* H-hey! I do not!  
Nuriko: *sweatdrop* Not literally....  
Tasuki: Oh. *sweatdrop*  
Nuriko: You're blushing more.  
Tasuki: *clears throat* Well...I'm okay with sharing ...if its okay with you....*looks at ground*  
Nuriko: That's fine. ^_^  
Tasuki: *hesitantly takes a step toward the bed* Ano...you first....  
Nuriko: Um...kay....*reddens* Iie, you first.  
Tasuki: *smirk* Now who's blushing?  
Nuriko: You still. ^_^  
Tasuki: *turns more red* Well...purple haired people have to go first!  
Nuriko: Since your younger then me, I'll let you go first.  
Tasuki: *smirks wildly*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko: What?  
Tasuki: *bigger grin and takes step forward* I've got an idea.  
Nuriko: What's your idea?  
Tasuki: *moves very quickly and scoops Nuriko off his feet*   
Nuriko: *lets out a little squeak of surprise*   
Tasuki: *chuckles and walks over to bed* *sets Nuriko down gently on the bed*  
See? Toldya you would be first.  
Nuriko: :P Meanie!  
Tasuki: *laughs* You loved it! *face close to Nuriko's*  
Nuriko: *leans forward and kisses him gently*  
Tasuki: *surprised but kisses back* *breaks kiss and kisses Nuriko's nose gently*  
Nuriko: *screws up his face*   
Tasuki: Nani?  
Nuriko: My nose is ticklish that's all.   
Tasuki: *grin spread across face* Hmmm...I wonder....  
Nuriko: *eyes get big* You'd soooo better not....  
Tasuki: *laughs and hands move quickly to sides and starts to torture/tickle Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *bursts out laughing* Stopstopstop!!  
Tasuki: *laughs* What else is ticklish? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!  
Nuriko: *laughing* Nothing! *gasps for air and keeps on laughing*  
Tasuki: *laughs* What the matter?! Tasuki got your tongue?!  
*becomes merciful and stops tickling* Well now I know what will get you going!  
Nuriko: *gasping for air* Oh God I hate getting tickled! *grins*  
Tasuki: *pouts* But I thought it was pretty fun! *forgets his hands are still on Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *yawns* I'm so sleepy...*rolls over squishing Tasuki's hand underneath him*   
Tasuki: Y-Yeow! *leaps back wildly*  
Nuriko: *fakes snoring*   
Tasuki: *shakes other hand frantically* Shit! Shit! Shit!  
Nuriko: *rolls off his hand* No more tickling, capice?  
Tasuki: *stops to peer at crushed hand* Awwwww.... You killed 'im.  
Nuriko: I swear it was dead when I got there.  
Tasuki: *whimpers* Well he's certainly dead now.  
Nuriko: Gomen! ^^  
Tasuki: He was a good hand too. *sniff* Never talked back or nuthin'.  
Nuriko: Poor hand, it shall be remembered....*big yawn*   
Tasuki: Oh well. Funeral will be in the morning. *leaps over Nuriko onto other side of bed*  
*gives cocky grin and falls onto bed*  
Nuriko: *smiles and falls asleep*  
Tasuki: *smiles* Good night Nuriko-koi. *drifts off to sleep*  
Nuriko: *wakes up in the middle of the night* Mmmph...nani? *notices Tasuki holding him and smiles* He's so kawaii when he's asleep...ch' I can't wake him up.  
Tasuki: *arm over Nuriko's waist and face nuzzles into Nuriko's neck* *light breathing*  
*whispers Nuriko's name*  
Nuriko: *kisses him softly on the forehead and slips out of his grasp* *quietly* Wo ai ni Tasuki- koi.  
Tasuki: *takes pillow fiercely instead of Nuriko* *nuzzles face into it*  
Nuriko: Instantly replaced. *grins and walks quietly out the door to get some water*  
Figure: *watches figure silently*  
Nuriko: Coldcoldcold...damn its freezing out here....  
Figure: *small smirk*  
Nuriko: *smiles to himself* Tasuki-chan looks like such a bishonen when he's sleeping....  
Figure: *chuckles deeply*  
Nuriko: *stops* N-nani? *looks around*  
Figure: Hello Suzaku Shichi Seishi. I can see why you say that. When he was unconscious he looked quite innocent. Very beautiful.  
Nuriko: It's you, you're the one who-* whips around*   
Figure: Raped your lover?  
Nuriko: *clenches his fists and shakes with anger*   
Nakago: *steps into light* Yes it was me.  
Nuriko: *still shaking* I'm going to rip your head off.  
Nakago: *smirk* Really? He said practically the same thing.   
Nuriko: Why are you here?!   
Nakago: *still smirking* Just to reclaim what is rightfully mine.   
Nuriko: I won't let you touch him!   
Nakago: Well it's too late for that. You see Suzaku Shichi Seishi after that he will always be mine.  
No matter what he won't forget how I took him, no matter what you do.  
However you're lucky he choose you, he was perfectly magnificent.  
Nuriko: SHUT UP! I'm not letting you hurt him any more! *charges at him*   
Nakago: *uses chi blast and hits Nuriko in the stomach* *laughs* I used that a few times as well!   
Nuriko: *tries to regain his breath*   
Nakago: How do you think this will end? If you just let me take him I'll let you live *smirk* possibly a little...less untouched shall we say?  
Nuriko: You can't HAVE HIM! I'll die before I let you hurt him!  
Nakago: *shrugs* I can let you watch if you choose...might be more entertaining than death.  
*smirk* Would you like to see your lover scream? I certainly did.  
Nuriko: *runs at him and rams his elbow into his stomach* SHUTUP!!  
Nakago: *smirks* Now that's better. *throws punch and hits Nuriko's face* *uses chi blast to stomach* When I'm through with him this time he'll wish he was dead or does he already?  
Nuriko: *slams into the railing and slides down to the ground* Shut up...just stop....  
Nakago: *smirk* Even his tears tasted well...almost like a fine wine.  
*stalks his way over to Nuriko* His cries where what filled me the most.  
Nuriko: *pulls himself up* Don't...talk about him like that.  
Nakago: At first he was shocked that it was even happening but he understood very quickly.  
His weakness made him cry so beautifully.  
Nuriko: *grabs his arm and throws him over his head* Shut the fuck up!   
Nakago: *lands with a crash* *growls angrily* You think he won't think about it?!  
You can't even be with him without him thinking about it! Every single time he sees you he'll think of me and of what happened to him while he rotted in those chains crying!  
Nuriko: *leaps over the railing and slams into Nakago with all his weight*   
Nakago: *cry of suprise* He will always be mine! *tries to push Nuriko off him*  
Nuriko: *punching him* Go the fuck away and leave him the fuck alone!!   
Nakago: *staggers back in shock and pain* *uses chi blast at Nuriko*  
*cry of fury as he hits Nuriko with a punch with a lot of a chi in it*  
Nuriko: *cries out in pain and crumples to the floor clutching his stomach*   
Nakago: *breathing heavily and uses another chi blast*  
Nuriko: *skids on the ground a few feet gasping*  
Nakago: In the end the only thing he'll do is hate you! *turns around and starts to walk towards Tasuki's room*  
Nuriko: *slowly gets to his feet and leans on a wall for support* ...No...you can't....  
Nakago: *turns around and smirks* I'll have all of him as many times as I want Suzaku Shichi Seishi. I'll be with him when he pleads to God for mercy and when the pain makes him go unconscious.  
Nuriko: *single tear runs down his cheek* No...I'm not letting you.... *stumbles forward*  
Nakago: And when all the hope he ever has had is gone I will simply make him my toy, a pet  
for my own amusement. You don't know the enjoyment I received from your lover.  
*laughs* Regardless if he didn't agree! *sneers* He was so weak as to think somebody would help him. *smiles* Maybe it was you who didn't save your own lover.  
Nuriko: *breathing heavily* I'd die for him! Before I let you have him I'll be rotting in my grave!   
Nakago: *smirk* It was nearly you who raped him as well.  
Nuriko: W...what are you talking about....  
Nakago: Well it was you who didn't save him...so it's your fault he got raped so it might have   
well as been you who did it. *laughs* Except I had the fun part of actually taking him and hearing him scream!  
Nuriko: *eyes well up with tears* I didn't know what was happening....*looks up at Nakago and then back at the floor*  
Nakago: *smiles and sneers* How could you even hurt him more that you already have?  
Nuriko: Iie, no it wasn't me it was you...there wasn't anything I could have done....  
Nakago: Really? When I first caught him he was talking about you now why do you think that is?  
Could it be that you drove him away Suzaku Shichi Seishi? You that hurt him more than anyone?  
Nuriko: *bites his lip* I'm not listening to you anymore...*tries to kick Nakago in the face*  
Nakago: *quickly steps back* Don't listen all you want...you raped your own lover.  
Nuriko: *tears streaming down cheeks* No, no I didn't....  
Nakago: *laughs* Oh but you did!  
Nuriko: SHUT UP! *throws several swift, hard, punches*   
Nakago: *gasps and falls down*  
Nuriko: *kicks him in the side* Go back to your damned Koutu! *picks him up and throws him again*  
Nakago: *cries out in pain and growls* Remember what I said Suzaku Shichi Seishi! *disappears*  
Nuriko: *sinks slowly to the ground and silently sobbing*   
  
*sun starts to rise*  
  
*takes several deep breaths and wipes his eyes on his sleeve*  
*stands up, brushes himself off and limps down the hallway to his room*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chichiri: Well this is a great breakfast no da!  
Chiriko: Hai!   
Tamahome: And to top it off the baka is better! Looks like there will be no quiet around for a long   
time!  
Hotohori: Tamahome, start a fight on your own time.  
Chichiri: *wags finger at Tamahome* I still think you missed him no da!  
Tamahome: *covers ears* It burns! It burns!  
Chiriko: *finds sudden interest in the table to try and keep from laughing*  
Tamahome: I'm sure Nuriko will agree that sometimes it's better when it's more quiet!  
Hai Nuriko?  
Nuriko: Hm? Oh...I guess.  
Chichiri: *frowns* Are you alright Nuriko no da?   
Nuriko: Hai.  
Chichiri: *still frowning*  
Tasuki: *opens door and smirks wildly* And how the hell is everybody today?!  
Chiriko: Ohayo Tasuki-san!   
Tasuki: Hey! What's up little man?! Didya miss me?  
Chiriko: *grins, runs up and hugs him* Hai!  
Tasuki: *laughs and picks Chiriko up and sets him on his shoulders* How's the view?!  
Chiriko: *grins* There isn't anything to see besides the table! ^_^  
Tasuki: *laughs* Well at least it probably looks nice! *sets Chiriko back down*  
Tamahome: *catches Tasuki in a headlock and proceeds to give him a noogie*  
*laughs* Well Tasuki you had better not go soft on me cause I'm not showing any pity  
to an official fellow member of Koutu dungeon!  
Tasuki: *laughs* Hai demo-*trips Tamahome* you're the president!  
Tamahome: *also laughs as Tasuki helps him up*  
Chichiri: Good to see you better no da!  
Mitsukake: *nods* Yes you healed nicely apparently.  
Tasuki: *spies Nuriko* Hello Nuri-san!  
Nuriko: Yo.   
Tasuki: *nods is agreement but gives penetrating stare*  
Nuriko: *stares at his food*  
Tasuki: *turns attention to Hotohori and nods* Ohayo Hotohori-sama!  
Hotohori: Ohayo Tasuki, you seem better, ne?  
Tasuki: *laughs and puts hand behind head* Hai! Much! So what are we doing today?  
Chichiri: *blinks* Nothing you need to rest Tasuki no da!  
Chiriko: Hai, you may relapse if you don't take it easy  
Mitsukake: Hai. Or you'll easily reopen your wounds. I want you to do nothing but rest.  
Tasuki: Awwwwww! Thats no fun-  
Mitsukake: Either that or you'll spend more time in bed after you hurt yourself.  
Tasuki: *pouts and plops himself down across from Nuriko* Fine but it is still no fun!  
*eyes get wide* Ohhhh!!!! My favorite! *starts to eat Miaka-style*  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
Chichiri: *eyes go big* Tasuki no da! You need to swallow no da!  
Tasuki: *pauses* I need to what?  
Chichiri: *sweatdrops* Um...maybe I should take some of that so you don't choke...  
*attempts to take away some food* Tasuki let go no da!  
Tasuki: But I'm hungry!!!  
Chichiri: *straining* You'll be choking soon no da!  
Tasuki: No...Mine! *more tug-a-war until plate goes flying through window*  
Servant: Ah!!!!! My eyes!!!   
Tasuki: I didn't do it!!  
Tamahome: Yea somebody else did it! *starts to bicker with Tasuki*  
Nuriko: *still staring at his food as a tear rolls off his cheek into his tea* Gomen ne Tasuki-chan,  
you probably hate me...I can't blame you I hate myself.... *stands up*  
Chichiri: Nuriko?  
Tasuki: *catches attention*  
Nuriko: *quietly* I'm not hungry....*leaves*  
Tasuki: *tries to get up and pushes Tamahome off him* Matte Nuriko! *starts to chase Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *keeps walking*  
Tasuki: Matte!   
Nuriko: *slows down a little*  
Tasuki: *runs to catch up* Matte Nuriko!   
Nuriko: *slows down more*  
Tasuki: *catches up and puts hands behind his head* Shit...you can move fucking fast...*struggles to catch breath*  
Nuriko: ....  
Tasuki: So...what's happening?...What's going on?...What's going down?  
What's up?...Is it just me or are you not very talkative?...What's going 'round...I can do   
this for awhile ya know....  
Nuriko: Kaimu....   
Tasuki: I really don't like the quiet actually creeps me out personally so I will no fill the no fucking stupid talking rule by myself...here goes....*clears throat* How are you doing today Tasuki? Just fuckin' fine Nuriko! And you? Just fine as well! Although something is bugging me but I'm not gonna fuckin' tell ya and wait for you to bitch some more. Alrighty Nuriko! So I was wondering where you were this morning but-   
Nuriko: Hanging around Kouji too long. *gets to his room*  
Tasuki: We can eliminate with me though that's for sure! *laughs* *follows Nuriko to his room*  
Oh this was your idea?! But you haven't even bought me dinner yet! *laughs*  
Nuriko: *small sad smile*   
Tasuki: Whoops! I made ya fuckin' smile! C'mon what's wrong?  
Nuriko: Nothing.  
Tasuki: *gets serious* Don't look like nothing...are we just gonna stand here forever or what?  
Let's go in already!  
Nuriko: *goes into the room*  
Tasuki: *follows* So...you're really quiet....  
Nuriko: Mm.  
Tasuki: *frowns and sighs* What's wrong?  
Nuriko: Nothing.  
Tasuki: Then...why...weren't you there this morning? *steps closer* ...I missed you.  
Nuriko: *takes a small step back* I just woke up early....  
Tasuki: *frowns* You still could stayed...it woulda been nicer...just the two of us.  
Nuriko: Mm.  
Tasuki: Nuriko.   
Nuriko: Nani?  
Tasuki: Look at me.  
Nuriko: *looks up at him*  
Tasuki: I care about you...please tell me what's wrong.  
Nuriko: I told you, its nothing.  
Tasuki: *frowns* I don't believe you damnit.  
Nuriko: ....*looks down*  
Tasuki: *takes coat off and sits down* And I will stay here until you tell me. *crosses arms over chest stubbornly*  
Nuriko: *keeps staring at the floor*  
Tasuki: *stares at Nuriko* I want you to tell me! I don't know what I fucking did wrong but I want you to tell me!!  
Nuriko: *quietly* You didn't do anything  
Tasuki: Then what is it?  
Nuriko: Nothing.  
Tasuki: *stands up and starts to walk toward Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *steps back and bumps into a chair*  
Tasuki: *stops* Don't give me bullshit! Something is fucking wrong!  
Nuriko: It doesn't matter.  
Tasuki: *getting more angry* Of course it fucking matters!! Why the hell else would I fucking ask you?!?  
Nuriko: *turns so he's facing the wall* Just stop it....  
Tasuki: No!!! I wanna know!! Please!!  
* quiets * It hurts me. It hurts my heart. Please tell me Nuriko.  
You're the only pure thing I've ever been with...please...tell me....  
What do you want me to do?  
Nuriko: I want you to leave me alone.  
Tasuki: *gasp* B-but what did I do?!  
Nuriko: Nothing, you didn't do anything. Just leave.  
Tasuki: Then why are you being like this?!  
Nuriko: ...I don't love you anymore Tasuki, leave.   
Tasuki: Wha...but why? Y-you said you did....  
Nuriko: Well I don't.   
Tasuki: *eyes well up with tears* If that's what you want....*puts hands on Nuriko's  
shoulders and kisses the back of his head letting the tears fall* Goodbye Nuriko.  
*turns stiffly and leaves*  
Nuriko: Sayonara Tasuki.... *sighs heavily and sits down* It was for the best I guess...  
after everything, he shouldn't have to put up with me. He'll be happier alone.  
Damnit this shouldn't be so hard! Shimatta! *digs his nails into his palm* Why did I...stop it Nuriko, you know why. It isn't fair!! Everyone else gets to be happy, but not me....*buries his head in his hands*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tasuki: *running through palace woods* *tears streaking down cheeks* Why?!  
Why does he have to hate me now?!  
I can't take it! Doesn't he know that I care about him too much?!  
*branch hits arm and makes a cut* I don't care anymore! Nothing matters!  
It's not fair! I don't even know what I did wrong!!  
*trips over fallen log* *tears stream downs* It's *sob* not fair!! *sob*  
I'm sorry!! *sob* Just tell me *sob* how I can fix it!!  
*brings knees to chest* Nuriko....I'm *sob* sorry!  
Nakago: *chuckles* Poor little Shichi Seishi...you can't ever seem to catch a break.  
Tasuki: *head jerks up* No! *backs away* Not again!  
Nakago: *throws strong chi blast and breaks three of Tasuki's newly healed ribs*  
Tasuki: *falls back down* AGH! NO!  
Nakago: *smirk* Weren't you in this situation before?  
*uses chi blast to hit against Tasuki's chest to knock the wind out of him*  
Tasuki: *gasps and wheezes and tries to find air*  
Nakago: *uses rope to tie Tasuki up from a tree* Hmm....Did you miss me little Shichi Seishi?  
Tasuki: *barely conscious* Please...don't....  
Nakago: *jerks head back and is against Tasuki* *smirk* But I missed seeing you cry.   
*sniffs hair* I missed you...doesn't that matter? *laughs*  
Tasuki: *trembling* Not again....*tears roll down cheeks*  
Nakago: *laughs and licks at the tears* Remember this Shichi Seishi: you are mine. *kisses forcefully* *hands roaming Tasuki's body* You'll always be mine. Everything about you I want and shall get. *smirks* Too bad your lover didn't think about what he was doing. *kisses again*  
Tasuki: *slipping into unconsciousness* Nuriko....Please...help...me....* goes unconscious*  
Nuriko: *slowly walking around depressed with no particular destination when he sees the scene* Tasuki....TASUKI. TASUKI!!! *starts running towards him*   
Nakago: *turns around* Well look who it is! *holds sword to Tasuki's throat* Don't move now or somebody could get hurt.  
Nuriko: *skids to a stop* Nakago, stop it! Let him go!   
Nakago: *smirks and glances at the unconscious Tasuki* But I'm having fun.  
Nuriko: *pleading/desperate look* Onigai, I'll do anything!   
Nakago: *hand jerks Tasuki's face up* Didn't I offer you to watch earlier? *roughly kisses Tasuki*  
*stops and slaps Tasuki* *laughs* This is quite a predicament!  
Nuriko: ~grrr~ *runs forward aiming his shoulder at Nakago's stomach*  
Nakago: *holds sword up again* Don't move stupid Seishi!  
Nuriko: *stops again*   
Nakago: That is unless you want him to die.  
Nuriko: I-I don't think you would, not if you want him like you say you do....  
Nakago: *smirk* That might be true but I can still make him feel a great deal of pain.  
*jerks Tasuki's head back and makes a diagonal cut on his chest*  
Tasuki: *screams out but doesn't wake*   
Nuriko: Stop it! I'm not moving, so don't!  
Nakago: *turns his head towards Tasuki* *laughs* Some people have bad luck!  
*eyes Tasuki* *murmurs* Absolutely beautiful....  
Nuriko: *weighing his odds and stalling* You're sick!  
Nakago: *laughs* That's true but who is the one that has him?! *laughs again* In reality I don't know why they call him the baka you must have less intelligence!  
Nuriko: What the hell are you talking about?   
Nakago: Well by making you hurt the poor little Seishi you practically brought him to me!  
*laughs* Do you honestly think anything I said before was actually you fault?!  
*smirk* Everything worked like I wanted it to! And now your lover will pay a heavy price for what I want!  
Nuriko: *tightens* Bastard, I wont let you! *leaps forward and slams into his stomach*   
Nakago: *cries out and uses chi blast to Nuriko's stomach*  
Nuriko: *stumbles, the wind knocked out of him*  
Nakago: *runs to Tasuki with his sword in hand* That was very stupid Seishi! *holds sword to Tasuki* And I wouldn't advise it again!  
Nuriko: *stands there breathing heavily*   
Nakago: *snarls* Anything you do he will pay for dearly!  
Nuriko: You're too much of a coward to fight without "insurance".   
Nakago: *growls* Very stupid Seishi! Very stupid! *uses sword to tear Tasuki's shirt* *smirk*  
*tattered shirt falls to the ground* I think this will be very entertaining.  
Nuriko: *glares*   
Nakago: *runs hand over Tasuki* Yes I have definitely missed this! *pushes himself against Tasuki and starts to kiss him hard but watches Nuriko intently*  
Nuriko: *throws a rock at him for lack of nothing better to do* You're just afraid I'll kick your ass!  
Nakago: *stops kissing Tasuki* *smirks* No I'm not afraid of you I just want you to see what   
I'm going to do to this little Shichi Seishi! *moves to Tasuki's face and starts to plant kisses while running his hand through his hair*  
Nuriko: *glares at him and throws a rock* You have Seiriyuu Shichi Seishi back in Kouto, you don't need Tasuki!  
Nakago: *growls and then smirks* *starts to kiss Tasuki's ear while he holds his head fiercely*  
*stops* It's not a matter of needing Shichi Seishi it's a matter of wanting.  
I think you can relate to that. *holds unconscious Tasuki's face to Nuriko* Don't you want him? Hmm Shichi Seishi?  
Nuriko: *growls*   
Nakago: *smirk* I think you do. Maybe you would like to take him as well?  
Nuriko: No!   
Nakago: *smirk* I don't think you're sure....*eyes Tasuki and smirks* But I know I do.  
Nuriko: You can't have him.  
Nakago: *raises eyebrow* But I already have and still do. *smirks* And if I don't have him then who does? Is it you Shichi Seishi? Does he belong to you?  
Nuriko: I-  
Nakago: *smirks* Does he Shichi Seishi? Do you own him?  
Nuriko: No, I don't own him!   
Nakago: *smirks* Then what right do you have? Do you have any?  
Nuriko: You don't own him either.  
Nakago: *narrows eyes* That's where you're wrong Shichi Seishi. He is mine.  
Nuriko: He isn't anyone's....  
Nakago: *growls* Then I'll make it so! *jerks Tasuki's head by his hair and starts to kiss his neck*  
Tasuki: *cry of pain from the jerk from Nakago but still not awake*  
Nakago: *runs his hand up and down Tasuki's chest*  
Nuriko: Iie, stop!!   
Nakago: *smirks* *while running his hand across Tasuki kisses his battered shoulders and bites it*  
Tasuki: *cries out in pain*  
Nuriko: *eyes quiver*   
Nakago: *rests one hand on Tasuki's hurt shoulder and kisses lower onto his upper chest*  
*raises himself and yanks Tasuki's head back*  
Tasuki: *cry of pain*  
Nakago: *presses himself against Tasuki and with the cry kisses Tasuki using his tongue forcefully*  
Nuriko: *tears streaming down cheeks silently* *whisper* Gomen nasai....  
Nakago: *stops and starts to kiss Tasuki's chest again lower himself to kiss Tasuki's abdomen*  
Nuriko: *steps towards them again*  
Nakago: *grabs sword again* I wouldn't advise that.  
Nuriko: *stops and turns his head away*  
Nakago: *smirks and resumes his work* *lowers his hand to Tasuki's pants*   
Nuriko: Onigai, onigai stop...take me, I'll do anything just stop....  
Nakago: *smirk* That's an interesting offer... but I'm afraid I can still get what I really want and  
make you watch. So really this is the best situation for me right?  
Besides it's more fun when the participant is...unwilling shall we say? What do you think Shichi Seishi?   
Nuriko: I think that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard....  
Nakago: *smirk* All the more interesting to me then. *runs his had down the outside of Tasuki's   
pants on his thigh and slips his hand to Tasuki's inner thigh* *closes eyes and murmurs* How soft....*forces his hand away and rests it on Tasuki's chest* Do you want to know something Shichi Seishi?  
Nuriko: *stares at the ground*  
Nakago: Your lover here... he is different from the rest of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi....  
Nuriko: *quietly* Hai....   
Nakago: Your lover is very giving...I learned this even the first time I had Tamahome fight him.  
Despite the pain he was receiving when the Suzaku no Miko told him not to kill Tamahome he complied. Just like that, no questions.  
It was because of his willingness...no, his desire to give all he could to his mission.  
Nearly sacrificing himself in reality...no regard for himself whatsoever. *smirks as he gazes at Tasuki* I admired that and wanted it. Complete devotion and loyalty.  
*fixes gaze on Nuriko* I think you know it too.   
Nuriko: He won't be loyal to you....  
Nakago: This I already know Shichi Seishi! I know who he is truly loyal to! *narrows eyes at Nuriko*  
Nuriko: Then why are you even trying!?  
Nakago: Stupid Shichi Seishi even if I was blind I could still see that he cares for you!   
But I want it for myself! I want him for myself!  
Nuriko: Tomo loves you, go to him!   
Nakago: *scowls* Stupid Shichi Seishi we always want what we can't have!  
*smirks* But another thing I realized with you lover in that dungeon is that he is softer than he lets on...so if I happen to break his spirit he'll be mine easily enough.   
*lowers hand to Tasuki's pants and starts to undo buckle*   
Nuriko: *chokes on tears and squeezes his eyes shut* Gomen ne...gomen ne...  
Nakago: *undoes the first few and lets his hand slide down and smirks at Nuriko*   
Nuriko: *whisper* Iie....Tasuki, I'm such an idiot...gomen nasai, I want to rip Nakago's head off but then he'll hurt you more!  
Nakago: *grasps Tasuki and kisses him intently while leaving his hand in Tasuki's pants*  
*murmurs softly to Tasuki and returns to undoing the next few buckles until he is finished* *turns to Nuriko and smirks* And now you get to watch your lover scream.  
*goes behind Tasuki and scrapes his nails against Tasuki's back drawing blood*  
Tasuki: *screams out in pain and eyes pop open in consciousness and focuses foggy gaze on Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *looks up, his eyes meeting Tasuki's* Do something...anything Nuriko....  
Tasuki: *eyes fill up with tears as they silently roll down his cheeks*  
Nuriko: Tasuki-chan, I-gomen ne...*mouths "wo ai ni" to him*  
This is my fault, I tried I swear, but I didn't want him to hurt you more....  
Tasuki: *nods through his tears, trembling*  
Nakago: *yanks Tasuki's head back by his hair*  
Tasuki: *scream of pain*   
Nakago: *smirk at Nuriko, turns and whispers something to Tasuki*  
Tasuki: *tries to bite back sob* No....  
Nakago: *still smirks as he reaches for Tasuki's pants, pulling them down slightly*   
Nuriko: *something snaps inside and shuts his eyes tightly and runs at Nakago, head-butting him in the stomach* NO!   
Nakago: *gasps for air as he falls to the ground*  
Nuriko: *jumps on top of him and starts punching*   
Nakago: *pushes Nuriko off him* Don't interfere! *throws chi blast at Nuriko*  
Tasuki: Nuriko!!  
Nuriko: *skids backwards on the ground, stands up and runs at Nakago again*  
Nakago: *throws another blast*  
Tasuki: NO!!! NURIKO!!!! Please get up!   
Nuriko: *breathing heavily as he slowly stumbles to his feet*  
Tasuki: *tears running down* Just get outta here!!! You'll get hurt!!  
Nuriko: Iie, I won't leave you! *whips a trickle of blood off his cheek and charges Nakago again*  
Nakago: *cries out in surprise*  
Nuriko: *kicks him in the face and knees him*   
Nakago: *cries out but growls and throws heavy chi blast*  
Tasuki: No!!! Damnnit !! Leave him alone!! It's me you want! Stop hurting him!!!  
*struggles wildly*  
Nuriko: *gasps and tries to regain his breath*   
Nakago: *grabs Nuriko by his braid and yanks Nuriko in front of him* See that?  
*whispers* Total devotion. No matter what just happened the only thing he is worried about is *disgusted whisper* you!   
Tasuki: *screaming and cursing*  
Nakago: *smirk* *whisper* That's what I want. And after I kill you I'll have him forever!  
Nuriko: *elbows him in the stomach* You can't kill me.  
Nakago: *gasps in pain* *growls and prepares blast*  
Nuriko: *grabs his arm and twists it* You're losing. *throws him over his head*   
Nakago: *cries out as his back connects with a tree trunk* *struggles to rise*  
Nuriko: *side kicks him in the head and throws a few fast hard punches*  
Nakago: *screams in pain* Damn you Shichi Seishi!!! *disappears*  
Tasuki: Nuriko! *tears running down cheeks*  
Nuriko: *small smile* Tasuki. *walks over to him and takes him down from the tree*   
Tasuki: *slumps to the ground* Nuriko!  
Nuriko: *kneels down next to him* Are...you ok?   
Tasuki: *tears still running down cheeks* It...hurts...but when I saw you....  
You shouldn't have got hurt because of me!!  
Nuriko: *hugs him tightly* Che, I'm fine.  
Tasuki: *embraces Nuriko fiercely* I thought that....*tears reappear* You hated me....  
Nuriko: Iie, gomen nasai...this is all my fault.  
Tasuki: *tears fall* N-nani? *loosens grip on Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *swallows a sob* If I wasn't such a baka, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and nothing would have happened!  
Tasuki: Iie...I shouldn't have made you mad....  
Nuriko: Shimatta, you didn't do anything. You're too goddamned forgiving, you should be mad at me!  
Tasuki: D-demo...you got hurt...because I went in here...and I'm sorry....A-and I'm sorry...and Nakago...*trains eyes to the ground*  
Nuriko: Ch' you wont quit blaming yourself will you....*smiles*   
Tasuki: B-but-  
Nuriko: But nothing! Lets just say it wasn't any ones fault...hai? ^_^  
Tasuki: *small smile* *whispers* Hai....  
Nuriko: Lets go back, its friggin' freezing out here, ne?   
Tasuki: *laughs* Hai! * winces * Shit! *bites down on lower lip*  
Nuriko: *frowns, pulls himself to his feet, and gently picks Tasuki up* ^_^;   
Tasuki: No...you're hurt and smaller than me....*blushes straight to his roots*  
Nuriko: You're blushing again.  
Tasuki: *blushes harder* Am n't....  
Nuriko: You are to, you're blushing like a tomato. *starts walking back*  
Tasuki: Ano...Nuriko....?  
Nuriko: Nani?  
Tasuki: Ano...*blushes furiously* what about...my...pants and shirt?  
Nuriko: *reddens* Er, gomen ^^;;;;;;   
Tasuki: Yea....*bites lower lip* *gives feral grin* Too bad it wasn't you who did this....  
Nuriko: *blushes more* Ano....  
Tasuki: *still smirking and brings face close to Nuriko's in a cocky way* Hai?  
*still smirking* That's funny Nuriko your skin seems to change colors.  
Nuriko: Shut up, you have no room to talk!  
Tasuki: *snorts and brings head back folding arms over bare chest* Bandits don't blush or do   
anything like that!  
Nuriko: *grins* Suuuuuuurrre....  
Tasuki: *turns head sharply* Well I don't blush!  
Nuriko: Really? So what do you call it?  
Tasuki: Feeling...ano...feeling the need to change my colors to blend in with what's around me!!  
Yep! Changing colors!  
Nuriko: *bursts out laughing*  
Tasuki: What is so funny can I ask?!  
Nuriko: *shakes his head still laughing* Nothing, never mind. *tried, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing*  
Tasuki: *snorts and frowns* Seriously what if the others come out?  
Nuriko: Your room's close, we'll go there and you can get some clothes ^^; hai?  
Tasuki: Hai. *frowns at looks at Nuriko* Shouldn't we get Mitsukake to heal you?  
Nuriko: *makes a face* I said I was fine, and this is more important *walks to Tasuki's room*  
Tasuki: B-but you're hurt....  
  
Nuriko: So are you, and worse at that.  
Tasuki: *prideful lift of head* What makes you think that?  
Nuriko: Don't be a baka.  
Tasuki: *frowns* N't a baka....  
Nuriko: *sweatdrop*  
Tasuki: Ano...*blushes lightly* we're here you can set me down now....  
Nuriko: Oh. *puts him down*  
Tasuki: *walks to his dresser nearly tripping most of the time* *attempts to steady himself as the room spins dangerously*  
Nuriko: *goes over to him and takes his arm to help*   
Tasuki: Arigatou....*sifts through dresser to find clothes and blushes furiously* Ano...Nuriko?  
Nuriko: Aa, I'll leave! ^^;   
Tasuki: Arigatou. *still blushing*  
Nuriko: *leaves* *hears rustling about and a loud thump and a lot of loud curses*  
Tasuki-chan? Are you alright, what happened?   
Tasuki: *muffled* Hai!! Fine!! Just don't come in!!!  
Nuriko: ...Okkkkk....  
Tasuki: *mumbles more cursing*  
Nuriko: *opens the door slightly* Can I come in now?  
Tasuki: *pants on but no shirt* Hai....*blushes lightly*  
Nuriko: *goes in* Whatcha blushin' for Tasuki-kun?  
Tasuki: *blushes more* Not 'lushing.  
Nuriko: *pokes his nose* Ya you are. *surveys Tasuki's injuries* Hmm, I'll go get Mitsukake for you, 'kay?  
Tasuki: *frowns* Hai...  
Nuriko: *leaves again to go find Mitsukake*  
This had been an...odd day...yesh, I was an idiot, if Nakago comes back I'll be prepared.  
God damned Nakago, I don't know if he was telling the truth or not...the guy's a nut, I shouldn't listen to him! Devotion, huh? Damn now I'm gonna be thinking about it forever! Maybe he had a point, Tasuki didn't care about himself, just me. .   
Makes me feel guilty. He could hurt himself more with that attitude.   
*goes into the throne room*  
Chichiri: Hello Nuriko no da! We haven't seen you for a while now no da!  
Nuriko: Aa, konnichi wa Chichiri *turns to Mitsukake* Tasuki's hurt again.  
Tamahome: Again?! *scowls* Dumb baka!  
Chichiri: Tamahome-san!  
Nuriko: *flashes a glare at Tamahome*  
Chichiri: *turns more gently to Nuriko* What happened no da?  
Nuriko: *frowns* You can talk to him about it, I don't feel like I should....  
Chichiri: *understanding in eyes* Well it doesn't matter let's go help him no da.  
Mitsukake: *stands up and follows Chichiri*  
Tamahome: *snorts* Damn baka...always pulling stuff....*follows also*  
Chiriko: *looks worried and follows*  
Hotohori: *gives Nuriko a pointed stare and follows the others*   
Nuriko: Aw crap, he can still makes my stomach flip-flop....*trails behind him* *goes into Tasuki's room*  
Chichiri: Tasuki are you alright no da?!  
Tasuki: *lying on bed* Hai...just fell really hard. Broke some more bones.  
Chiriko: I told you to be more careful Tasuki-san....  
Tasuki: *puts hand behing head and winces, then lowers it again* Gomen....  
Tamahome: *shakes his head* You do something this stupid?! *snorts* Shouldn't have put it past you!  
Chichiri: Tamahome-san! No more insults!  
Tamahome: *folds arms against chest and scowls*  
Hotohori: *gives him a look*  
Tasuki: Um...I said I'm sorry?  
Hotohori: *slightly exasperated sigh* Tasuki, you need to be more careful.  
Tasuki: *lowers head* Hai Hotohori-sama.  
Chiriko: No more walking around until you completely healed, understand?   
Tasuki: *nods* Hai....  
Nuriko: *grin* If you do, he'll teach you Geometry or something horrible like that! ^^  
Tasuki: *covers ears* Dear God no ! That's too cruel!! I'll stay I swear!!!  
Chiriko: *grins* Maybe I'll teach you anyway.  
Tasuki: *mouth drops open and fakes a faint* No...the horror....  
Chiriko: *coughs* Algebra first! Y=mx+b, now I want you to solve the equation using the coordinates (-5, 0) and (0-9)!  
Tasuki: *screams and cries out in pain* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Nuriko: *smirk* I think he's punishing you in advance....  
Chiriko: *giggles into his sleeve*   
Tasuki: It burns!! It burns!!! I'm blind!! And deaf!! Deaf and...I can't feel my legs!!!  
Nuriko: *sweatdrop*   
Chiriko: *sweatdrop*  
Tasuki: *grins and bears a fang* And I'm back.  
Mitsukake: Hold still Tasuki I need to see what you did.  
Tasuki: Hai.  
Mitsukake: *examines Tasuki and much poking and the like* And this?  
Tasuki: *cries out and curses* Fucking hurts is what!  
Mitsukake: *does more prodding* This? *touches ribs*  
Tasuki: *screams* *bites down lip to keep from continuing* *quiet, stiff whisper* That's the worst I think....  
Nuriko: *frowns* Mitsukake is this really necessary? Can't you just heal him?   
Mitsukake: I have to know what to take care of more Nuriko-san.  
Tasuki: *shaky* I-I'm okay. *forces smile*  
Nuriko: *mumbles* Didn't poke Miaka or Tama when they got hurt.  
Mitsukake: *sighs* *places hands on Tasuki's ribs and starts to heal Tasuki*  
*finishes* I'll go to my room to rest now *leaves*  
Tasuki: Arigatou Mitsukake-san!  
Tamahome: Well I don't why I should stay with the baka either! Ja ne! *leaves*  
Tasuki: Ja ne bastard!!  
Chiriko: Ja matte ne Tasuki-san! *runs after Tamahome yelling at him for being a jerk*   
Hotohori: *sweatdrops and leaves also*  
Chichiri: *clears throat and starts to get some bandages and wraps kept in Tasuki's room*  
Tasuki: Whatcha doing Chichiri?  
Chichiri: Helping no da! Nuriko's injured no da!  
Nuriko: *blinks* Ano, I'm fine Chichiri.  
Chichiri: *rummaging* No you're not no da! You're hurt a lot no da!  
Nuriko: *raises an eyebrow* How did you know? *under breath* I still think I'm fine.  
Chichiri: Well I know you're not no da! *carrying a lot of medicinal bandages* Wow Tasuki! With this mess I'm surprised I missed all this no da!  
Tasuki: *sweatdrops* My place isn't messy!  
Nuriko: *face faults* Ano....  
Tasuki: *turns* Right Nuriko?! My place is good right??  
Nuriko: -.-;  
Tasuki: *waves hand* Fuck it. It's okay for me.  
Chichiri: Tell me where it hurts Nuriko no da. *holding bandages*  
Nuriko: *mumbles* It doesn't.   
Tasuki: His stomach and chest, left arm, and his right ankle Chichiri.  
Nuriko: Nani? *makes a face* Too God damned observant.   
Chichiri: Hai Tasuki-chan no da.  
Tasuki: *shoots smug look at Nuriko* You're getting fixed up whether ya fucking want it or not!!  
Nuriko: *grumbles*   
Chichiri: Nuriko-chan take off your shirt onigai no da.  
Tasuki: *blushes and directs eyes to the ceiling*  
Nuriko: *blushes faintly* Fine...*unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off, flinching*   
Chichiri: *starts to wrap up Nuriko's chest and stomach gently*  
Tasuki: *cast shy glance at Nuriko, blushes more and quickly redirects his attention heavenward*  
Nuriko: *smirks at Tasuki*  
Tasuki: *catches Nuriko's eye and blushes harder, now looking down*  
Nuriko: Tasuki-kun, your blushing again-itai! Be careful Chichiri!   
Tasuki: *bears fang* I'm not blushing!!  
Nuriko: *raises his eyebrows* No? Are you "changing your color to blend in with your surroundings" again?  
Tasuki: *casts glance at Chichiri and then at Nuriko* I-I-I'm not blushing!!!  
Nuriko: *sarcastically* Of course not.  
Tasuki: *looks at Nuriko's chest and blushes again looking down*  
Nuriko: *sweatdrop* You're hopeless.  
Tasuki: *crinkles nose and bears fang* Am not!!  
Nuriko: *sighs* -.-;  
Chichiri: All finished no da!   
Nuriko: Doomo Chichiri.  
Chichiri: *nods head* Well I'll leave you two alone don't do anything I wouldn't do no da!! *leaves*  
Tasuki: N-nani?!?  
Nuriko: *laughs*   
Tasuki: *turns head* Nani?! Why did he say that?!  
Nuriko: *rolls eyes* You really are a baka, ne? ^^  
Tasuki: *scowls* Am not!! But seriously what was he fuckin' talking about?  
Nuriko: It's kinda obvious that he knows.  
Tasuki: *frowns* How?  
Nuriko: It's not that hard to tell if you think about it.  
Tasuki: But...nobody else does...or do they...what the fuck happened when I was gone?!  
Nuriko: *blinks* I dunno about the others, but Chichiri does know.  
Tasuki: *frowns * Okay. Chichiri's fine then. *flops back down onto bed*   
Nuriko: Ano....*thinks* *scoots his chair closer to Tasuki*   
Tasuki: *doesn't notice, too lost in his own thoughts*  
Nuriko: Tasuki...about what happened...ano....  
Tasuki: *turns to Nuriko*  
Nuriko: I feel really bad about it, and...I dunno....  
Tasuki: Nuriko I-I'm okay a-and I don't really wanna think about it....  
Nuriko: You're not ok Tasuki-chan....  
Tasuki: S-sure I am....  
Nuriko: Bullshit, I know you better then that.  
Tasuki: *lower lip quivers and then bites down* *casts eyes downward*  
Nuriko: *drapes an arm over his shoulder and pulls him into a hug*   
Tasuki: *trembling softly*  
Nuriko: *quietly* It's ok now....  
Tasuki: *starts to cry* I don't know *sob* why it had to happen! *tightens grip on Nuriko's waist*   
Nuriko: *rocks back and forth slowly*   
Tasuki: What *sob* did I do that was bad *sob* to get that again *sob* ?!  
Nuriko: It wasn't you Tasuki-chan, you didn't do anything...shhhh....  
Tasuki: All I *sob* wanted to do *sob* was just be with *sob* you!! *buries face into Nuriko's shoulder*  
Nuriko: *rests his head onto of Tasuki's* I'm sorry Gen-chan....  
Tasuki: *kisses Nuriko's neck lightly through his tears, tries to stop crying* I just...saw you...  
and...for even just one second...it was like it was just us...and I felt so happy....  
Nuriko: *leans over and kisses his cheek* I should've never have turned you away, gomen.  
Tasuki: *smiles lightly* *rests head on Nuriko's chest*  
I-It's okay...you said you didn't mean it....*frowns* Don't know why you said it then....  
Nuriko: *sigh* It's embarrassing, so I wont tell you...but its not ok! You got hurt because of it....  
Tasuki: *hugs Nuriko's waist lightly* But I'm with you now....  
Nuriko: Hai...if I say that again, don't believe me okay?  
Tasuki: *smiles* All right but then just don't fucking say it again!! *fake sniff* Hurt poor 'ittle  
me....  
Nuriko: *snickers* Baka! ^_^  
Tasuki: *grins and lays head back down on Nuriko and tries to suppress a huge yawn*  
Nuriko: You're tired, go to sleep.  
Tasuki: *shakes head* No...I'm not sleepy.... *yawns again*  
Nuriko: *laughs* Yea you are!  
Tasuki: *nuzzles head into Nuriko's chest* Ai shiteri Nuri-chan....*falls asleep*  
Nuriko: Ai shiteri...he look so different when he's sleeping....  
He doesn't need to know what Nakago said, it doesn't matter anyway. *yawns* Which reminds me, I still have to kill that bastard. Can't let him get away with   
doing that to Tasuki....  
Tasuki: *nuzzles head into Nuriko and throws a casual arm over his waist* *heavy breathing on Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *smiles* Kawaii bishonen...I'm tired too...*puts his head on Tasuki's shoulder* Ai shiteri....*mumbles and wraps his arms around Tasuki's chest*   
Kenage...Tasuki-koi....*falls into beautiful dreams of himself and his koi*   
  
  



End file.
